Rope is used by a variety of users for a even larger variety of uses, including but not limited to domestic, backpacking, camping, hiking, boating, fishing, hunting, farming, ranching, gardening, work professions, etc. Historically, users of rope have had to use rope products that have consisted of hand coiled, spooled, or bundled of rope. The term rope used herein generally refers, according to Webster's dictionary, as being “a large stout cord of strands or fibers or wire twisted or braided together; a long slender strip of material used as a rope; or a row or string consisting of things united by or as if by braiding, twining, or threading. What is needed is a rope system for storing rope in a compact unit with simplified access to the rope and the ability to cut the rope into needed lengths.